The Lost Story of Harry
by Paulblofish223
Summary: When Harry discovers hes a demigod, his friend Monte leads him to Camp Half Blood. One night in his dreams, a kid named Luke convinces him that the gods time is up for ruling. The war of Manhattan comes and Monte tries to convince him to join Percy. Will Harry realize that he is being decieved?


Chapter One: A Ticket Out Of Science Class Harry's POV

Life was boring until this morning. I woke up this morning feeling like I was in a movie. Like I was out of place. I woke up, got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed with my school uniform. A suit with a tie a hat, which was optional, white socks and shoes that matched the outfit. A went downstairs and as I went down the stairs smelling the scent of waffles with melting butter and toast. My mom was in the kitchen setting up the plates and washing the dishes. She had dark flowing hair, electric blue eyes, wrinkles under her eyes (stress from work), a short pointy nose, skinny eye brows and a sweet smile on her face.

She works at the library. She loved mystery novels. Sometimes, after school, I would go to the library and we would read a book together. That was when I was younger, and before I could try to read. I have Dyslexia, so I can't read very well. The words pretty much flow off of the page. Whenever I get picked to read a paragraph, everyone would laugh at me and call me names. I got tired of it. I also get tired of noticing everything in my home room, science. Some of my classmates make stink bombs in science and they put it in paper and throw it at the back of my head. I can see everything that they are doing. When I come home, the smile on my mom's face makes me feel better.

I just wish that I could have known my dad. My mom says that his job was selling beds and sleeping meds. She said that he went away when I was born. I wonder if he ever loved me, or even just cared a little bit. I wonder, form time to time, what he was like.

My mom put my plate on the table. I sat down in a seat and dug into the waffles. After I was done, my mom stopped me at the door.

"Don't forget your Science text book, Harry!" said my mom handing me my book. "Your friend, Monte, is going to be waiting for you at the bus stop! Go on! Don't be late!" I rushed out the door and ran two blocks and met Monte ant the corner.

Monte is a nervous kid, not like me, but nervous. He had shaggy blonde hair with a fedora on his head. He has some unrepairable muscle damage in his legs, so he can't walk very well. He also has a nervous laugh, which is almost like a goat bleat...

I don't worry about it too much. He's really my only friend, so I've grown close to him. Sometimes he gets made fun of because he has crutches. I stand up for him, and he stands up for me.

He was waiting for the bus, but he looked excited for some reason. He isn't usually excited unless it's cheese pizza day at school.

"Why are you excited, Monte?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, no reason," he said looking around. The bus pulled up on the curb and the bus doors opened and we went inside. The only seats were in the back of the bus, where it's the bumpiest. Kids would always sit in the back and leave chewed gum, half eaten sandwiches, and apples that have only one bite taken out of it.

After an hour on the bus, we finally got to the school. We got off the bus and, like everyday, we were off the bus last. The bell rang before we got through the doors so we were late, like everyday, for Science. We hurried to our lockers, got my science folder and rushed off to Science with Monte. The Science door was closed and locked, and the door window blinds were down. I knocked on the door.

The Science teacher, Mrs. Blum, opened the door. She isn't my favorite teacher. In fact, she is my least favorite teacher. She embarrasses me in front of class at least six times during the hour. Plus she lets me get bullied all the time! I blue eyes, her hateful face every one of her brown curls, every one of her wrinkles, her green an blue eyes, and her hateful expression all the time!

On the way to our desks, Monte handed me a bar of silver. My eyes got wide, and I said, "Where did you get this?"

"Just keep it, you'll need it soon," he said.

Once I sat down, my ADHD kicked on, and I couldn't keep still. Something was wrong here. I started to wonder why I felt so out of reality. I had zoned out and Mrs. Blum called me to answer a question. She came over to me.

"Answer the question, Harry," she said in a serious tone.

"I," I looked down at my desktop. "I wasn't paying attention." All the kids laughed and pointed at me.

"This is the last time, Harry! Come with me," she said pushing me. I looked behind me and saw Monte starting to get up from his desk and hop toward us with his crutches.

She lead me out side and into the gym building. She shut the door behind us and she grew about three feet bigger and she grew three heads and wings. She turned into a Hydra. She hissed something in another language, but I seemed to understand.

"You will make a great lunch, Harryson Sourus!" she said. I heard the door open and close and Monte was at my side.

"Use the bar of silver I gave you, it's a sword," said Monte. "I'll distract Mrs. Blum for you." He ran and threw a dodgeball at the things face.

I pulled the bar out of my pocket. How was it a sword? It didn't have a switch or a button or anything. I put it up to my side, like a sword. I felt the bar of silver get bigger and it turned into a sword that looked like a mix between gold and bronze.

I remembered that you couldn't kill a Hydra by cutting off one of its head because two more will grow back, so I needed to the get its heart. I moved forward and got to her chest as Monte ripped off his pants and showed his hairy goat legs. He jumped up and roundhouse kicked the Hydra's snout with his goat hooves. Wait.

I stabbed the heart of the Hydra and she turned to yellow dust. Monte came over to me with a smile.

"Now for the fun part. We get to go tell your mom about Camp Half-Blood," he said.

"You have goat feet," I said in awe.


End file.
